My Prince
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Alice tenía muy bien definida su idea de caballero perfecto. Y Alfred...bueno, Alfred era Alfred. Estados Unidos de América. Nothing Gentleman. Entonces, ¿Qué era, si aún así cumplía la característica importante de su caballero perfecto? UsaxFem!Uk Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia es obra y propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes. Yo solo fangirleo y escribo con las lindas parejas que se pueden formar~**

**United States x Fem! United Kingdom**

* * *

><p>No lograba entenderlo. Sí, era verdad que siempre había soñado con ese momento, aunque se mostrara tan reacia en admitirlo; pero simplemente sentía que eso superaba tanto sus expectativas que era poco creíble. Y lo peor era, sin duda alguna, que no superaba sus expectativas de la manera normal. Era verdad que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, que sus brazos no dejaban de buscar el cuello del más alto, a veces deslizándose por sus hombros y llegando hasta sus manos, aferrándolas con fuerza; y que tampoco quería apartar la mirada de la suya, atraída por aquellos dos vívidos y familiares ojos azules como el cielo. Pero sin duda alguna era imposible decir que Alfred superaba sus expectativas a la manera británica. A la manera en la que las señoritas esperaban ser tratadas por los caballeros.<p>

—_I'm right, Alice? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Mira, ¡Ahora no me tropiezo! ¡Esto es divertido! And one two three, one two three~—Canturreaba un risueño y pequeño Alfred, soltando infantiles risitas de diversión y felicidad. Con su carita de ángel iluminada por una radiante sonrisa, y con sus dos enormes y expresivos ojos azules brillando de emoción. Alice sonrió, profundamente enternecida, y se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa también._

—_Lo estás haciendo perfectamente, my little gentleman. Muy pronto dominarás el vals, ya lo verás—Con afecto acarició una de las sonrosadas mejillas del niño, y luego continúo bailando con él, sosteniendo firmemente una de sus manos y con una mano en su espalda, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante para que al menor lo le resultase muy difícil posicionarse con ella. Alfred soltó una risita de nuevo, y continúo moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Había costado que siguiese el ritmo lento de la canción, pues su naturaleza era hiperactiva e inquieta, pero después de unos días de práctica todo aquel empeño había valido la pena._

Traje completo, una clavel de adorno y una corbata rosada. Nunca pensó en su vida que vería a Alfred así de formal, a pesar de que éste hubiese llegado bastante tarde y considerablemente desarreglado. Bufando por lo bajo y regañándolo levemente, Alice se había encargado de anudarle bien la corbata, de acomodarle el clavel —Que ya tenía varios pétalos menos— y de acomodarle también el saco. Finalmente, una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, le soltó y permitió que él le diese un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, riendo de aquella manera tan propia suya. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante, y Alfred volvió a reír, enternecido-.

—_Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Alfred. —La sonrisa de la inglesa no tenía comparación con las que rara vez esbozaba en las reuniones mundiales. Era radiante, alegre, pura. No de burla o arrogancia. Se inclinó para tomar en brazos al pequeño norteamericano, que puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dio un saltito para impulsarse, riendo. Ahora era más difícil cargar a Alfred, porque pesaba más y estaba más grande, pero aún así Alice se mostraba reacia a dejar de cargarlo de vez en cuando._

—_Me esforzaré más, como el héroe que soy, y algún día te sacaré a bailar, Inglaterra. I promise it!_

_Enternecida, Alice le besó una mejilla con dulzura._

—_Estaré esperando ansiosa ese día, my prince._

—Estás muy linda esta noche_. _—La sonrisa de Alfred solo logró hacer que el rubor de las mejillas de Alice se hiciera aún más intenso. La inglesa desvió la mirada al instante, ceñuda, y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, jugueteando con su vestido con nerviosismo. Tratando de evitar ser atrapada por aquella mirada azul. Por aquel atractivo rostro que le dedicaba una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Lo estoy todo el tiempo, _bloody hell—_Espetó, empeñada en permanecer igual de dura que siempre. Esperó que Alfred se quejara e hiciera alguno de sus habituales berrinches, de manera ruidosa e irritante. Pero, en lugar de eso, se sorprendió al notar que Alfred la abrazaba por la espalda. Tensándose al principio, la inglesa sólo pudo sentir como todo su rostro comenzaba a arder cuando el americano apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía, sólo te lo recordaba. —Se defendió el menor, riendo levemente. Y luego le dio dos besos en la mejilla a la chica, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Alice parecía empeñada en desviar la mirada, pero de ninguna manera se opuso al americano. Por más que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca al sentir la cálida exhalación del yankee contra su mejilla. —Deja de ser tan amargada, Alice, por lo menos por esta noche.

Ella no respondió, sino que solo se removió un poco en brazos de Alfred. Finalmente, después de forcejear sin éxito por ser soltada, Alice soltó un pequeño gruñido y recargó la cabeza contra el pecho del americano, sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Alfred le volvió a besar la mejilla, ésta vez más cerca de los labios.

—_Shall we dance, my lady?_ —La voz de Alfred le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Cuando hablaba en un volumen de voz bajo resultaba como un suave y agradable arrullo para Alice, al contrario de cuando se ponía a gritar. La joven se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, aferrando con fuerza sus manos a los brazos del norteamericano, sin apartar el rostro de su pecho.

Alice tenía muy bien definida su idea del caballero perfecto. Tenía que ser un hombre atractivo, por supuesto, de finos rasgos y elegante manera de vestir. Que la lograra deleitar con la exquisitez de sus palabras —tal vez con un pequeño toque de poesía— de manera dulce e ingeniosa. Tenía que ser inteligente, por supuesto, y debía de saber tratarla con el respeto y trato que se merecía. Todo un príncipe. Un hombre que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Su mente comenzó a dudar, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un destello emocional y deleitado y sus mejillas comenzaron a cosquillearle mientras intentaba entender todo. Relacionar sus ideas, acomodarlas, sin éxito alguno. Se sentía avergonzadamente como una quinceañera incapaz de pensar con claridad.

La mano en su cintura se mostraba firme y posicionada de una manera un tanto torpe, pero la aferraba con la fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza. Ella mantenía su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la opuesta, sintiendo todo el afecto de los leves apretones que esta le proporcionaba de vez en cuando, con sutileza. En el salón y sobre todo en la pista de baile hacía mucho frío, pero la cercanía de Alfred se encargaba de mantenerla cálida y confortable. Ésta vez, a diferencia de otras veces, ella no fue quién dirigió el baile. Sino que se dejó llevar.

Podía notar la torpeza en los movimientos de Alfred, mas muy pocas veces notó a éste nervioso. Él solo reía cada vez que se equivocaba, y se mostraba con una seguridad y alegría que poco a poco fueron capaces de robarle una sonrisa a Alice. Transcribían imperfectos círculos por la pista y tenían que parar una que otra vez por una pérdida de equilibrio, pero siempre una sonrisa era capaz de arreglarlo todo. Alice no podía terminarse de creer que quién la trataba con tanta delicadeza fuese el pequeño niño de fuerza sobrehumana que alguna vez cuidó.

Le costaba creer que esa vez el que la llenaba de besos y caricias fuese él, cada vez que la pisaba o por accidente la pasaba a tirar, o cuando simplemente le daba por hacerlo. Aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia Alice habría estado enojada con él por haber obligado sus enseñanzas, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de él. Inhalar profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del embriagante aroma de su colonia, acurrucarse en sus brazos para recibir más calor cuando comenzaba a sentir frío. Sentir la caricia de sus labios sobre su rostro.

Porque no podía creer que estuviera tanto tiempo ansiando a un caballero cuando toda su vida tuvo a uno frente a él. Y no podía creer que Alfred, el idiota irritante, el imbécil infantil, el mocoso emancipado que le causó tanto dolor alguna vez, fuese aquella persona que tanto deseaba tener a su lado. Su torpeza, su risa, su seguridad en sí mismo, su afecto. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Alice indicaba claramente que Alfred no sólo era su caballero perfecto.

—_My prince—_Murmuró, inconscientemente, cuando se hubieron sentado a descansar. Estaba muy a gusto, acurrucada en el pecho de Alfred, con los ojos cerrados. Él le había hecho espacio dentro de su saco para protegerla del frío, sonriendo radiantemente y frotándole los brazos; acariciándole el cabello. Éste escuchó, sin duda alguna, fuerte y claro lo que la inglesa había dicho.

—_I love you, my princess—_Se limitó a responder él, sonriendo. Luego se inclinó para besarle los labios, sin perder su sutileza y ternura adquiridos con esfuerzo de esa noche. Alice no se opuso, ni tampoco se tensó, sólo abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Correspondiéndole.

Alfred no podía encajar con la idea que ella tenía de caballero, de ninguna manera. Porque él solo podía ser su príncipe. El que la hacía más feliz que nadie, el que simplemente era perfecto por su imperfección.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo pude satisfacer mi necesidad de hacer otra pareja que amo! Creo que amo demasiadas parejas c': pero es que asdas ¡El Hetero de Hetalia es tan lindo! No puedo evitarlo, me emociono tanto que quiero hacer cosas de tantas parejas y...;u; si, estaré haciéndolas sufrir con mis fanfics fail por mucho mucho tiempo!(?) Muohohoho -cough, cough- :'D<strong>

**¿Reviews? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Alfreds? ¿Dulces?**


End file.
